Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada/DLC
Sanada Maru Collaboration NHK Taiga drama Sanada Maru collaborations. Outfits Drama character outfits for select Samurai Warriors characters. ;Cost *300 yen + tax each *1,680 yen + tax together Adolescent Yukimura Sanada Drama Costume (SWSM DLC).png|Yukimura Sanada Yukimura Sanada Drama Costume (SWSM DLC).png|Older Yukimura Tadakatsu Honda Sanada Drama Costume (SWSM DLC).png|Tadakatsu Honda Ina Sanada Drama Costume (SWSM DLC).png|Ina Mitsunari Ishida Drama Costume (SWSM DLC).png|Mitsunari Ishida Nobuyuki Sanada Drama Costume (SWSM DLC).png|Nobuyuki Sanada Masayuki Sanada Drama Costume (SWSM DLC).png|Masayuki Sanada Chacha Drama Costume (SWSM DLC).png|Chacha War Horse Yukimura's war steed from the drama. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Yukimura's War Horse (SWSM DLC).png Spear & Ornament Set Includes a weapon for Yukimura and house ornaments from the drama. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Spear & Ornament Set (SWSM DLC).png Pre-Order Bonuses Reserve the game at specific outlets to receive specific redeemable codes. The western release includes all costumes as a bonus for players who pre-order the game. Kunoichi Sanada-Themed Costume (SWSM DLC).png|'GAMECITY Online Shopping & Amazon.jp:' Sanada costume for Kunoichi Kunoichi Loppi HMV Costume (SWSM DLC).png|'Lawson/Loppi HMV:' Blue Striped costume for Kunoichi Ina Sanada-Themed Costume (SWSM DLC).png|'Geo (retailer only):' Sanada costume for Ina Kai Sanada-Themed Costume (SWSM DLC).png|'Game TSUTAYA & WonderGOO:' Sanada costume for Kai Chacha Sanada-Themed Costume (SWSM DLC).png|'Pre-order bonus (Western release only):' Sanada costume for Chacha Weapon Skins Set 1 A series of new weapon skins for select characters. ;Price :100 yen + tax Yukimura Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Yukimura Sanada Keiji Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Keiji Maeda Goemon Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Goemon Ishikawa Okuni Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Okuni Kunoichi Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kunoichi Weapon Skins Set 2 A series of new weapon skins for select characters. ;Price :100 yen + tax Nobunaga Oda Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nobunaga Oda Oichi Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Oichi No Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nō Ranmaru Mori Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Ranmaru Mori Nagamasa Azai Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nagamasa Azai Toshiie Maeda Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Toshiie Maeda Katsuie Shibata Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Katsuie Shibata Takatora Todo Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Takatora Tōdō Yoshitsugu Otani Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Yoshitsugu Ōtani Hisahide Matsunaga Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Hisahide Matsunaga Hidetada Tokugawa Weapon Skin (SWSM DLC).jpg|Hidetada Tokugawa Weapon Skins Set 3 A series of new weapon skins for select characters. ;Price :100 yen + tax Kenshin Uesugi Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kenshin Uesugi Shingen Takeda Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Shingen Takeda Kanetsugu Naoe Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe Kotaro Fuma Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kotarō Fūma Kai Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kai Ujiyasu Hojo Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Ujiyasu Hōjō Aya Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Aya Nobuyuki Sanada Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nobuyuki Sanada Kagekatsu Uesugi Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kagekatsu Uesugi Hayakawa Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Lady Hayakawa Katsuyori Takeda Weapon Skin (SW4-II DLC).jpg|Katsuyori Takeda Weapon Skins Set 4 A series of new weapon skins for select characters. ;Price :100 yen + tax Magoichi Saika Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Magoichi Saika Masamune Date Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Masamune Date Hanzo Hattori Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Hanzō Hattori Yoshimoto Imagawa Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Yoshimoto Imagawa Tadakatsu Honda Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Tadakatsu Honda Ina Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Ina Ieyasu Tokugawa Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Ieyasu Tokugawa Naotora Ii Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Naotora Ii Munenori Yagyu Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Munenori Yagyū Kojuro Katakura Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kojūrō Katakura Naomasa Ii Weapon Skin (SW4-II DLC).jpg|Naomasa Ii Weapon Skins Set 5 A series of new weapon skins for select characters. ;Price :100 yen + tax Hideyoshi Toyotomi Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Hideyoshi Toyotomi Mitsunari Ishida Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Sakon Shima Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Sakon Shima Nene Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nene Kiyomasa Kato Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kiyomasa Katō Kanbei Kuroda Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kanbei Kuroda Hanbei Takenaka Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Hanbei Takenaka Motonari Mori Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Motonari Mōri Masanori Fukushima Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Masanori Fukushima Takakage Kobayakawa Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Takakage Kobayakawa Weapon Skins Set 6 A series of new weapon skins for select characters. ;Price :100 yen + tax Mitsuhide Akechi Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Mitsuhide Akechi Yoshihiro Shimazu Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Yoshihiro Shimazu Ginchiyo Tachibana Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Ginchiyo Tachibana Musashi Miyamoto Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Musashi Miyamoto Motochika Chosokabe Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Motochika Chōsokabe Gracia Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Gracia Kojiro Sasaki Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kojirō Sasaki Muneshige Tachibana Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Muneshige Tachibana Koshosho‎‎ Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Koshōshō‎‎ Toyohisa Shimazu Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Toyohisa Shimazu Weapon Skins Set 7 A series of new weapon skins for select characters. ;Price :100 yen + tax Masayuki Sanada Weapon Skin (SWSM DLC).jpg|Masayuki Sanada Chacha Weapon Skin (SWSM DLC).jpg|Chacha Sasuke Weapon Skin (SWSM DLC).jpg|Sasuke External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content